


Hi Pup

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Gang! Alec Lightwood, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉남창매그x마피아알렉





	1. Chapter 1

판데모니엄으로 들어가려던 알렉은 발걸음을 멈췄다. 입구에 서서 담배를 피우고 있는 남자에게 시선이 멎었기 때문이었다. 남자는 누가 보아도 술에 취해 보였다. 남자의 머리끝에서 내려간 알렉의 시선이 벌어진 셔츠 안으로 보이는 가슴에서 멎었다. 불타는 듯 이글거리는 시선을 인식한 남자가 피식 웃으며 눈을 가늘게 떴고, 후 하고 담배연기를 알렉 쪽으로 불었다. 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 입을 열었다. “야. 너 마담한테 말할 테니까 담배 다 피우고 128호로 와라. 내가 오늘 너 살게.” 제 오른팔인 제이스가 문을 잡아 열자 말을 마친 알렉은 이드리스에서 제일 가는 요정 안으로 들어섰다. 문이 닫히기 전 알렉은 딱 달라붙는 바지에 감싸인 남자의 엉덩이를 한 번 쳐다보고는 안쪽으로 향했다. 

이드리스 뒷골목에서 장사를 하고 있다면 목에 Z자 모양의 큰 타투를 한 알렉 라이트우드의 이름을 모를 수가 없었다. 아버지인 로버트를 죽이고 라이트우드 조직의 보스로 등극한 알렉은 그 아비보다도 성질이 잔혹하기로 유명했다. 측근인 제이스나 동생인 이지를 제외하고는 말도 붙이지 못한다더라, 어제는 17구역에서 칼부림이 났다더라 하는 것들이 업계 사람들이 시시덕거리며 쏟아내고는 하는 말이었고, 매그 역시도 그 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 피식 웃은 매그는 볼이 홀쭉해질 때까지 담배를 깊게 빨아들이고는 꽁초를 바닥에 던졌다. 올해 f/w 신상이 분명한 프라다 구두를 신은 발을 들어 아무렇게나 꽁초를 짓밟은 매그는 바로 문을 열었고, 입구 근처에 선 검은 머리의 남자에게 뭐라고 말을 뱉은 후 킥킥거렸다. 흑발의 라틴계 남자, 라파엘 산티아고가 눈썹을 찡그리며 입을 열려 했으나, 매그는 미소를 지으며 바로 몸을 돌렸다. 눈썹을 한 쪽 들어올린 라파엘은 입을 닫았고, 다시 자세를 잡아 바로 섰다.

***

가벼운 노크 소리가 들리자 상석에 앉은 알렉은 눈을 힐끗 들어 문 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 생각이 아까의 남자에 미치자, 알렉은 절 쳐다보는 제이스를 향해 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 이미 문간으로 다가가 선 부하 하나가 문을 열었고, 고양이처럼 살랑거리는 걸음을 한 매그가 방 안으로 들어섰다. “안녕.” 미소를 띄운 매그는 나른한 목소리로 말했고, 제 머리끝부터 발끝까지를 훑는 알렉의 시선을 잠시 즐겼다. 입술을 한 번 핥은 알렉이 말했다. “이리 와서 앉아.” 매그가 제 옆에 앉자 알렉은 잠시 침묵했다. 뭐라고 먼저 말을 시작해야 할 지 알 수 없었다. 보통 자신은 이렇게까지 긴장을 하는 편은 아니었으나, 제 옆에 앉은 남자는 정말로 자신의 취향이었다. 지금까지 룸을 이곳저곳 돌아다니며 다양한 아시안을 만나 보았으나 이런 남자는 본 적도 없었다. 진짜 신기하네. 알렉은 속으로 중얼거렸다. 남자는 제 취향과 판타지를 모두 집합해 놓은 누군가처럼 생겨 있었다. 마치 빚어내기라도 한 것처럼, 스타일까지 완벽했다. 반지를 낀 손이 술병을 집어드는 것을 바라보며 알렉은 천천히 입을 열었다. “이름이?” 알렉은 남자가 제 쪽을 힐끗 바라보는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 온더락 잔에 술을 따르며 매그가 입을 열었다. “매그너스.” 매그너스... 알렉은 그 이름을 입 안으로 되뇌어보았다. 사업차 가지는 술자리가 아니라서 다행이라고 알렉은 막연하게 생각했다. 그렇지 않으면 이렇게 편한 분위기도 아니었을거고, 매그도 자신을 겁낼 수 있었으니까. 알렉은 매그가 자신을 무서워하지 않는 것처럼 보인다는 것에 일단 안심했다. 포도를 집어드는 매그의 옆얼굴을 바라보며 알렉은 슬쩍 매그의 허벅지에 손을 올렸다. 

본 지 삼십 분도 되지 않은 남자가 한 손은 제 허벅지에 올린 채 한 손으로는 가슴을 주무르고 있는데도 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 제게 포도를 먹여 주는 매그의 태도에 알렉은 잠시 짜증이 나려 했지만, 곧 그런 생각은 그만두기로 마음을 먹었다. 어차피 상대는 남창이었고, 되도 않는 질투를 해 봐야 소용이 없었다. 술을 잘 못 마시는 알렉은 술을 마시는 둥 마는 둥 하고는 제이스에게 눈짓했다. 마담을 불러 2차를 준비하라는 얘기였다. 호텔로 올라가는 엘리베이터 안에서 매그의 엉덩이를 주무르며 신음한 알렉은 그의 귀를 잘근거리며 물었다. “너 섹스 잘 해? 빨리 너랑 하고 싶어 죽겠어... 나 잘 빨아줄 수 있어?” 매그는 킥킥거리며 웃었다. 알렉은 이 남자가 아까부터 계속 뭘 그렇게 즐거워하고 있는 것인지, 혹시 약을 한 것은 아닌지 의심이 들기 시작했다. 제 의심을 알아차리기라도 한 듯 매그는 웃음을 멈추고 말했다. “잘 하니까 걱정하지 마. 나올 게 없을 때까지 싸게 해 줄 테니까.” 

물론 매그의 말은 사실이었고, 그가 한 예언도 그대로 이루어졌지만 알렉이 상상한 방식으로는 아니었다. 

“씨발!! 뭐하는 거야? 너 짭새야?”

방 안에 들어가자마자 알렉은 고함을 질렀는데, 제 손목을 부드럽게 어루만지던 매그가 등 뒤로 수갑을 채웠기 때문이었다. 빙긋 웃은 매그는 고개를 도리도리 저었고, 바로 무릎을 꿇었다. 이로 지퍼를 내리며 매그는 눈을 올려 알렉을 바라보았고, 알렉의 얼굴은 즉시 붉게 달아올랐다. 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 절 뚫어지게 쳐다보는 남자와 눈을 마주친 채로, 입을 벌린 매그는 브리프 위로 알렉의 성기를 가볍게 물었다. 으르렁거린 알렉은 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 벽에 등을 기댔고, 브리프를 입술로 물어 끌어내린 매그가 제 선단에 입을 맞추자 작게 흐느꼈다. 알렉의 성기는 이미 잔뜩 서 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. 쉰 목소리로 알렉이 속삭였다. 

“애기야, 빨리 빨아줘... 오빠 급해, 너한테 넣고 싶어서 죽을 것 같아...” 

매그는 대답을 하지 않고 알렉의 귀두를 입안에 물었고, 고개를 내린 알렉은 제 성기를 빨아들이느라 홀쭉해진 매그의 볼을 보며 숨을 헐떡거렸다. “씨발, 야... 너 죽인다. 존나 잘 빠는데...” 알렉은 허리를 움직여 계속 매그의 입 안으로 짓쳐넣으며 욕설을 내뱉었다. 밤이 길다고는 해도 빨리 싸 버리고 싶지는 않았던 알렉은 그만하라고 하려 했지만, 매그의 입 안은 너무나도 뜨거웠고 지금까지 받아본 펠라 중에서는 최고라고도 할 수 있을 정도였기 때문에 알렉은 참지 못하고 사정을 하고 말았다. 천천히 정신을 차린 알렉은 정액을 삼킨 매그가 아직도 제 성기를 물고 있으며, 제가 다시 발기하고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 끙끙댔다. 침대로 밀쳐져 누운 알렉은 가볍게 미소를 지으며 중얼거렸다.

“넌 적극적인 타입인가보네... 난 보통 내가 리드하는 걸 좋아하는데, 넌 예쁘니까 봐 줄게. 내 손은 언제 풀어줄거야? 네가 위에서 하려고 그래?”

“응.”

알렉의 가슴에 고개를 묻고 있던 매그가 대답을 하며 고개를 들었다. 알렉이 이상하다는 것을 알아챈 것은 바로 그 때였다. 손가락에 젤을 짜 낸 매그가 씩 웃으며 속삭였기 때문이었다. “물론 넌 처음이겠지, 알렉산더? 살살 다뤄줄게.” 뭐? 알렉이 뭐라고 말을 하기도 전에 그 입으로 브리프가 물려졌다. 방금 전에 매그가 벗겨낸 알렉의 옷이었다. 알렉은 경악했지만, 말을 할 수는 없었다. 여전히 빙글빙글 웃고 있는 매그가 꼭 다물린 뒤에 대고 손가락을 느리게 문지르기 시작했기 때문이었다. 다리를 들어올린 알렉은 매그를 발로 차며 몸을 일으켜 세우려 했으나, 제 뺨을 강하게 한 번 올려붙인 매그 덕에 그럴 수는 없었다. 수갑을 풀기 위해 손을 바르작거렸지만, 플레이용 수갑이 아닌지 도무지 풀어지지 않았다. 이 새끼는 미친놈이다. 침대에 밧줄로 묶인 채 알렉은 심호흡했다. 보기보다 매운 주먹 덕에 뺨은 화끈거렸고, 여전히 구멍에는 젖어 미끄러운 손가락 두 개가 천천히 문질러지고 있었다. 분노와 수치심으로 시뻘개진 알렉의 얼굴을 바라보며 매그는 만족스러운 듯이 웃었다. 알렉의 주름을 세듯이 문지르던 매그는 손가락 하나를 느리게 집어넣으며 속삭였다. 

“어디 우리 예쁜이는 섹스 잘 하나 볼까. 오빠 꺼 잘 빨아줄 수 있지?” 

알렉은 충혈된 눈으로 매그를 노려보며 몸에 힘을 주었지만, 매그의 한 손이 성기를 잡고서 느리게 쓸기 시작하자 그럴 수가 없었다. 미소를 지은 매그는 입술을 핥으며 입을 열었다. “귀여워라. 진짜 내가 처음인 모양이네. 맞아, 멍멍아? 이 구멍으로 우유 받아본 적 없어? 남자 좆 물어보는 거 처음이야?” 씨발. 절 강아지 다루듯 하는 말에 알렉은 눈에 힘을 주고서 매그를 노려보았지만, 매그는 그런 알렉을 바라보며 즐거운 미소를 지을 뿐이었다. 한번도 그런 목적으로 사용해 본 적이 없는 곳이 열리는 고통보다 타오르는 분노와 적개심, 그리고 증오심이 더 컸기에 알렉은 아무 것도 느낄 수가 없었다. 

그러나 그것도 잠시였다. 제 손가락을 꼭 물고 있는 새침한 구멍을 바라본 매그가 손가락을 살짝 구부렸기 때문이었다. 씨발씨발씨발. 알렉은 속으로 욕을 내뱉으며 눈을 꽉 감았다. 이게 무엇인지는 알고 있었다. 온 몸의 신경 세포가 번개라도 맞은 듯이 일어섰다가 다시 가라앉았다. 매그는 파득거리는 알렉을 바라보며 느리게 스팟을 문질렀고, 알렉의 발기가 죽지 않도록 성기 역시도 천천히 흔들어주었다. 핫젤 덕분에 알렉의 구멍은 발갛게 부어올라 발씬거리고 있었다. “아, 너 진짜 잘 느끼는데. 내가 처음이 아닌 건가? 뭐 장난감 가지고 비밀 시간이라도 보낸 모양이지? 그래도 괜찮아, 귀여우니까 봐 줄게.” 매그의 목소리는 정말로 자신을 귀여워하고 있었기에 알렉은 그냥 눈을 감아버렸다. 눈을 뜨고 있으면 보이는 것은 천장 거울에 비친 제 모습이었기 때문이었다. 남자를 맞이하기 위해 천천히 준비되며 열리고 있는 자신의 모습을 알렉은 바라볼 수 없었다. 자신은 강간당하고 있는 것이었다. 게다가 안쪽은 미칠듯이 가려웠고, 시원하게 뭔가가 그 곳을 긁어 줬으면 싶었다. 매그는 조용하게 속삭였다.

“느끼는 게 부끄러워? 부끄러워 하지 마, 알렉산더. 너 지금 너무 섹시하고, 완전 야하니까.”

알렉은 코로 숨을 내쉬며 몸에 긴장을 풀려 노력했다. 남자의 말 때문은 아니었고, 그냥 빨리 한 번 싸고 나면 풀어주겠지라는 생각 때문이었다. 이 남자를 죽여버리기는 아까웠다. 팔다리와 혀를 자른 다음 이곳하고는 비교도 되지 않는 사창가에 팔아버릴 거라고 알렉은 이를 바득바득 갈았다. 손가락 세 개를 문 채로 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 설명할 수 없는 이상한 느낌이 온몸을 기어오르는 것 같았다. 얘 내 술에 약 탔구나. 절 내려다보며 입술을 핥는 매그를 노려보며 알렉은 주먹을 세게 쥐었다. 간질간질한 쾌감은 안쪽에서부터 시작해 머리를 어지럽히고 있었다. 애원하지 않을 수 있었던 것은 알렉의 자제력이 인간 이상이기 때문이었다. 구역 싸움을 하다 어깨에 총을 맞아 탄환을 꺼낼 때에도 알렉은 이를 꽉 깨문 채 비명도 지르지 않았다. 알렉은 그냥 눈을 꽉 감고서 이 악몽이 빨리 끝나기를 빌었다. 흐응, 입가를 아무리 쳐도 알렉이 눈을 뜨지 않자 매그는 아쉽다는 듯 속삭였다.

“누가 널 가지는지 보는 걸 거부하겠다면, 알렉산더. 나 진짜 아프게 박아버릴거야. 너 내일 걸을 수도 없을 거고 일주일간은 내가 널 가졌던 게 느껴질 텐데 그래도 좋겠어? 혹시 그걸 바라는 거야, 그래? 일어서고 앉을 때마다 네 몸의 주인이 나였다는 걸 되새기고 싶은 거야?”

알렉은 눈을 한 번 떠 매그를 노려보았고, 다시 감았다. 박기나 할 것이지 무슨 말이 이렇게 많은지 알렉은 이 변태새끼의 상판을 한 대 후려갈겨 주고 싶었다. 아마 이렇게 사람을 묶어놓고 떡치려는 것을 보면 분명 앙좆일 것이다. 그것도 아니면 조루거나. 그것도 아니면 존나 못하거나. 제 구멍에 문질러지는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 눈을 더욱 세게 감았으나, 다음 순간 눈을 부릅뜰 수밖에 없었다. 말도 안 되는 고통이 느껴졌기 때문이었다. “으... 끅...” 알렉이 숨이 넘어가지 않기 위해 안간힘을 쓰는 동안 매그 역시도 고통을 겪고 있기는 마찬가지였다.

“아... 이,런. 멍멍이 너, 정말 처녀구나. 숨쉬어. 천천히 숨 쉬고, 내쉬어. 그래... 그렇게. 그렇게... 옳지, 착하다.”

쌕쌕거린 알렉은 본능에 따라 남자의 말을 따라 행동했다. 느껴지는 것은 저를 안쪽에서부터 찢어발기는 듯한 고통밖에 없었다. 알렉의 거친 호흡이 잦아들고, 오르락 내리락하던 가슴이 가라앉자 고개를 숙인 매그는 알렉의 목에 가벼운 키스를 남겼다. 몸서리를 친 알렉은 고개를 모로 틀었다. 강간범의 키스라니 끔찍했다. “으응.” 매그는 싫은 소리를 내며 알렉의 목을 계속 따라갔고, 알렉은 벌레가 기어다니는 듯한 느낌을 느끼며 목을 내주고 있을 수밖에 없었다. 쾌감을 느끼지 않기 위해 안간힘을 썼지만 결국 알렉은 무너질 수밖에 없었다. 약의 효과는 실로 대단했고, 알렉은 제 구멍이 오므라들었다가 풀어지며 매그의 성기를 환영하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. “너 느낌 끝내준다. 진짜 잘 빠는걸?” 미친 듯한 남자의 더티톡을 들으며 알렉은 제 얼굴과 귀로 피가 몰리는 것을 느꼈다.

“네가 이렇게 좆을 밝히는 창녀라는 걸 아무도 모른다니 안타까워. 아니면, 이미 다 알고 있는 걸까? 라이트우드네 개새끼들은 충성심이 뛰어나기로 유명하던데, 친히 육변기를 자처하신 보스께서 잘 물고 조여 줘서 그런 걸까?” 

매그는 노래하듯 말했다. 이라도 악물고 싶었지만, 브리프가 입 안에 들어와 있었기에 알렉은 그럴 수조차 없었다. 입술에 묻은 침을 문지르며 매그는 킥킥거렸다. “억지로 뒷구멍 따이면서 더 쑤셔 달라고 침이나 질질 흘리고 말이야. 라이트우드 보스께서도 별 수 없네. 멍멍아, 내 자지가 그렇게 좋아? 좆물로 널 잔뜩 채워 주면 좋겠니?” 네가 약을 먹여서 그런 것 아니냐고 쏘아붙이고 싶었지만 알렉은 그냥 가만히 있었다. 이제 더 이상은 반응조차 해주고 싶지 않았다. 제가 어떤 식으로든 반응하는 것이 남자를 자극한다는 것을 알았기 때문이었다. 그러나 몸은 어떻게 할 수가 없었다. 앞을 만지고 싶어서 미칠 지경이었다. 눈을 슬쩍 뜬 알렉은 제 밑을 내려다보았고, 아르마니 셔츠 위로 프리컴을 늘어트리고 있는 제 성기를 바라보며 짧게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 눈썹을 늘어트린 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 장난스럽게 유두를 비벼올렸다. “네 것이 왜 자기랑은 안 놀아주냐고, 자기도 만져달라고 엉엉 우는데. 내가 만져줄까?” 다시 눈을 감은 알렉이 아무 말도 없자 매그는 은근한 목소리로 덧붙였다. 

“네가 울고 애원해도 여기서는 아무도 몰라. 여기 있었던 일은 우리 둘 만의 비밀이야. 예쁘게 애원해 봐. 입이 막혀서 빌기 어려우면 그냥 고개를 끄덕여. 쓸모없는 씹물이나 질질 흘려대는 네 클리토리스 말이야. 내가 만져줄까?” 

젤리처럼 흐물해진 알렉의 뇌는 작동을 거부했고, 알렉은 바로 고개를 한 번 끄덕였다. 아주 작은 움직임이었지만 매그는 망설이지 않고 성기를 잡아쥐었고, 알렉은 브리프를 문 채로 신음하며 고개를 젖혔다. 그와 동시에 매그는 더 거칠게 움직였고, 귀두가 입구에 간신히 걸릴 정도로 뺐다가 뿌리까지 쾅 하고 박아넣었다. 힉힉거리며 신음한 알렉은 그 때마다 눈을 까뒤집으며 뒤로 넘어갔다. “네 반항적인 모습도 예쁘다고 생각했는데, 말 잘 들으니까 더 예쁘네. 암캐답고, 아주 귀여워.” 미소를 지은 매그가 속살거렸다. 끄응 하고 목을 울린 알렉은 저도 모르게 구멍을 조였다. 몸의 반응이라고는 하지만 제가 뭘 한 것인지 깨닫자마자 알렉의 얼굴은 수치심으로 불타올랐다. 이제 매그는 추삽질을 할 때마다 전립선을 의도적으로 건드리고 있었고, 알렉은 정말로 싸고 싶어서 죽어버릴 지경이었다. 인펜? 실리? 무슨 약을 먹은 건지 모르겠지만 보통 약은 아닌 것이 분명했다. 알렉은 다짐했다. 이 씹새끼가 절 풀어주자마자 목을 조르고 다리에 총을 쏴 버릴 거라고 말이다.


	2. Chapter 2

깨어난 알렉은 제가 잠시 기절했음을 깨달았다. 헐떡이며 숨을 몰아쉰 알렉은 주위가 어둑하다는 사실을 깨닫고 다시 기절할 듯이 놀랐다. 알렉이 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬며 아무 말도 없이 떨고 있는 것을 확인한 매그는 뒤에서 그 몸을 안으며 붙었다. “알렉산더, 왜 그래?” 매그는 부드럽게 물었다. 알렉은 제게 물려진 브리프가 빼내어진 것을 느끼고 말을 하려 했으나, 쉽게 입을 열 수는 없었다. 제 허리를 감싼 남자의 뜨거운 팔과, 강제로 열려 욱신거리는 뒤를 느끼며 알렉은 숨을 헐떡였다. 

“불...” 

알렉은 간신히 말을 내뱉을 수 있었고, 남자가 곧바로 몸을 일으켜 스위치를 누르자 조금 긴장을 풀었다. 매그는 천천히 몸을 뉘이며 알렉을 꽉 끌어안았다. “괜찮아, 알렉산더... 이제 다 괜찮아.” 대체 뭐가 괜찮다는 건지 알렉은 알 수 없었다. 조금 전에는 자신을 강간해놓고 이제는 이렇게 다정하게 쓰다듬어 주다니. 뒷목에 내려앉는 키스는 가벼웠고, 어깨에 부벼지는 코에는 애정이 깃들어 있었기에 알렉은 길게 한숨을 내쉬고 천천히 입을 열었다.

“대체 나한테 왜 이래? 혹시 우리 아는 사이야?” 

이 매그너스란 남자를 한 번 보았다면 잊을 수 있을 것 같지는 않았지만 꼭 남자는 자신을 아는 것처럼 행동하고 있었고, 알렉은 조금 혼란스러웠다. “아니.” 매그가 킥킥 웃으며 고개를 흔들었다. 알렉은 목을 가다듬으며 다시 물었다. “그럼 왜? 혹시 모건스턴 쪽에서 보냈어? 날 죽이라고? 아니면 욕보이기 위해서?” 모건스턴 조직과는 아버지인 로버트 때부터 앙숙이었다. 거기에 생각이 미치자 알렉의 가슴은 조용히 가라앉았다. 하지만 매그는 뒷목을 살짝 깨물기만 했을 뿐 다시 고개를 저었다. 그럼 어디지? 클레이브? 써클? 생각에 잠긴 알렉이 아무 말이 없자 그의 머리칼을 쓰다듬던 매그가 입을 열었다. “자기는 너무 생각이 많네. 그냥 소문의 엔젤이 맘에 들어서 내가 한 번 박아보고 싶었어. 죽음의 천사가 걸어와서 나한테 명령하는데, 와. 너무 섹시하더라고. 거기서 싸 버리는 줄 알았다니까.” 

자기? 어이가 없어서 코웃음을 친 알렉이 눈을 데구르르 굴리는 동안 매그의 손은 알렉의 가슴을 살살 쓸었다. 곧 매그가 몸을 일으켜 세웠고, 알렉은 시선을 들어 제게 총구를 겨눈 매그를 바라보았다. 남자는 베레타와 미칠 정도로 잘 어울렸고, 알렉은 이 상황에서도 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 이 남자가 놀라울 정도로 아름다우며, 머리끝부터 발끝까지 제 취향이라는 사실을 말이다. 심지어 말도 안 되는 배짱을 가진 것까지 마음에 들었다. 그 사실을 깨닫자 알렉은 짜증이 치솟기 시작했다. 

‘저게 내 안에...’

마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 자신도 모르게 매그의 성기에 시선을 고정했다. 자신보다 더 진한 색의 성기는 제 것만큼 굵지는 않았으나 조금 더 길었다. 저것이 조금 전 자신의 안에 들어왔다는 생각을 하는 것만으로도 알렉의 머리는 어질거렸다. 한번도 그런 생각을 해 본 적이 없건만 알렉은 난생 처음으로 남자의 것을 입으로 물고 싶다는 생각을 하며 침을 삼켰다. 아직 약효가 덜 가라앉은 모양이었다. 매그는 다정하고 상냥하게 물었다.

“멍멍아, 빨고 싶니?”

한 손에 장전된 총을 들고 있다고는 믿기 어려울 정도로 부드러운 목소리였기에 알렉은 조금 떨었다. 알렉은 얼굴을 찌푸리며 입을 열었다. “그냥 죽여.” 정신이 조금 명확해지자 매그의 말이 사실일 리 없다는 생각이 더욱 강하게 들었다. 왠만한 미친놈이 아니고서야 섹스 한 번에 목숨을 걸 리가 없었다. 어차피 자신을 죽이는 것이 목적일 텐데 비참하게 목숨을 구걸하고 싶지는 않았다. 예정된 끝이라면 적어도 품격을 지키고 죽고 싶었다. 지금 얼마나 그게 남아 있는지는 모르겠지만 말이다. 매그는 살짝 웃으며 고개를 흔들었다. “내가 자기를 왜 죽여? 무서운 소리도 잘 하네.” 날 풀어주면 내가 널 죽일텐데? 알렉이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨는 동안 매그는 총을 이리저리 살펴보며 대답을 이어나갔다. “그냥 내 맘이야. 그러니까 한 번만 빨아, 멍멍아. 그러면 보내줄게. 널 죽일 거였으면 이런 수고도 안해, 진작 죽였지.” 그 말은 조금 일리 있는 것처럼 들렸기에 알렉은 매그가 제 머리채를 잡아채 저를 다리 사이에 무릎을 꿇릴 때에도 입술을 깨물며 가만히 있었다. 굴욕적인 자세로 인한 수치심과 분노로 알렉의 눈에는 눈물이 어른거렸다. 뒤가 옴찔거리고 있다는 것이 창피해 죽어버리고 싶었다. 알렉은 남자의 성기를 물기 위해 천천히 입을 열었으나 곧 들어온 것은 단단하고 차가운 총구였기에 눈을 홉떴다. 매그는 총열관을 알렉의 입 안으로 밀어넣으며 속삭였다.

“야한 멍멍이. 실망했구나? 오빠 자지가 아니라고 해서 그렇게 아쉬운 표정을 짓다니. 몰랐어, 네가 그렇게 기대하고 있을 줄은. 하지만 지금은 안 돼. 내 걸 먹고 싶으면 넌 애원해야 할 거야. 그냥 줄 수는 없지. 자아, 눈 떠, 멍멍아. 착하지?”

알렉은 천천히 눈을 떠 매그를 올려다보았다. 매그는 그 눈 안에 담긴 수치심을 느끼고 살풋 웃으며 알렉의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었고, 머리를 쓰다듬으며 말했다. “목구멍을 열고 깊이 빠는 거야. 쪽쪽 빨아봐. 맛있다는 듯이. 넌 내 가슴을 보느라 몰랐겠지만 난 네 입술만 보고 있었어. 네 야한 입이 총을 물고 있는 모습을 꼭 보고 싶었거든. 사실 네 뒤에 꽂아주고 싶었는데, 아무리 너라도 너무 놀랄까봐. 말 잘 들었으니까 봐 줬다.” 제가 어떻게 보일지를 깨닫자 알렉의 얼굴은 불타올랐다. 곧 알렉은 남자의 발이 제 성기를 느리게 문지르고 있는 것을 깨닫고 움찔했다. 매그는 해사하게 웃으며 총을 밀어넣었다가 다시 빼냈고, 입술을 툭툭 친 뒤 다시 밀어넣었다. 알렉이 침범벅인 입술에 힘을 주자 매그가 노래하듯 말했다. “벌려.” 알렉은 떨면서 살짝 입을 열었고, 매그는 비웃듯 속삭였다. “야해.” 알렉은 제가 그 말에 조금 발기하고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 눈을 내렸다. 매그는 킥킥거리며 웃었다. 

“빨면서 세우는 거야? 너 진짜 섹시하다. 너무 귀엽고, 완전 예쁘고, 정말 착해. 진짜 완벽한 강아지네. 이렇게 고분고분하다니, 이게 보고 싶었어. 네가 복종하는 거. 알렉산더 너한테 너무 잘 어울리거든.”

알렉이 남자의 말에 가쁜 숨소리가 섞여 있는 것을 깨닫고 눈을 뜨는 것과 동시에, 무언가가 얼굴로 흩뿌려졌다. 끈적하고 비린 유백색의 액체가 쏟아지는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 총을 입에 문 채로 눈을 감았다. 파들파들 떨던 알렉은 사진을 찍는 찰칵 소리가 들리고 나서도 눈을 뜨지 않았지만, 얼굴 전체에 정액을 문질러 발라준 뒤 매그가 웃음기 섞인 목소리로 말하자 눈을 뜰 수밖에 없었다. “멍멍아, 세상에! 이런 게 좋았던 거야? 그럼 그렇다고 말을 하지 그랬어!” 헤롱거리는 정신이었지만 알렉은 제가 전혀 만져지지도 않고 사정한 사실을 깨달을 수 있었다.

***

매그는 알렉을 풀어주지 않고 호텔방을 나섰다. 시간이 다 차면 어차피 웨이터가 풀어줄 거라고 말한 매그는 웃으며 손을 흔들고 떠났고, 알렉은 분노에 차 고함을 질렀다. 웨이터들은 감히 마피아 보스의 심기를 건드리고 싶지 않아했기에 알렉은 겨우 제이스에 의해 구해질 수 있었다. 알렉이 제일 먼저 시켰던 것은 입단속이었고, 제이스는 아무 것도 묻지 않았다. 알렉은 길길이 날뛰며 나 그런 취향 아니라고 반박하고 싶었으나, 제이스가 아무 것도 묻지 않았기에 그렇게 말할 수는 없었다. 더 이상하게 보일 것 같았으니까. 이를 바득바득 간 알렉은 책상을 쾅쾅 내리쳤으나 매그를 죽이지는 않았다. 대체 무슨 속셈인건지, 당연히 도망쳤을 것이라고 생각했건만 매그는 도망치지도 않고 여전히 판데모니엄에서 일을 하고 있었기 때문이다. 또라이는 피하는 게 상책이다. 그냥 두자. 그게 알렉의 생각이었다. 그리고 알렉은 그 날부터 남창을 찾으러 가게로 가지 않고 콜을 넣어 제 쪽으로 오게 만들었다. 취향은 여전히, 근육질의 아시안이었다. 그러나 알렉은 초이스를 하는 족족 실패하고 있었다. 매그같은 사람이 둘이 있을 리가 만무했기 때문이었다.

“야. 좆 식었다. 그냥 가라.”

침대에 누운 알렉은 발을 들어 제게 삽입을 하고 있던 남자의 배를 밀어냈다. 하얗게 얼굴이 질린 남자가 몸을 떼내자 알렉은 옆에 있는 베개를 주워 던지며 버럭 소리를 질렀다. 발을 버둥거리는 알렉의 얼굴에는 짜증이 가득했다. “씨발, 꺼지라고! 기껏 벌려 줬더니 좆질도 못하는게. 귓구멍 막혔어? 대가리에 총알 박아줘? 목숨 여러 개면 계속 있던가!” 황급히 옷을 주워든 남자가 뽀르르 사라지자 알렉은 뒤로 털썩 몸을 묻으며 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 좆같았다. 그 매그너스인가 마그네슘인가를 만난 뒤로부터는 앞으로 도저히 갈 수가 없었다. 여러 번 남창을 불러다 박아도 보고, 또 박는 것으로는 도저히 안되겠기에 박혀도 보았지만 만족스러운 기분이 들지는 않았다. 들어도 잠시 뿐, 그 때와 같은 기분은 들지 않았다. 꼭 약을 하지 않아서라기에는, 아예 차원이 다른 느낌이었다. “진짜 씨발... 존나 씨발, 씨발... 좆같아... 난 씨발 호모새끼 아닌데...” 알렉은 성질을 내며 협탁 위에 놓인 젤 통을 집어들었고, 손에 대충 뿌린 뒤 구멍 안으로 손가락을 집어넣기 시작했다. 눈을 꾹 감은 알렉은 매그를 생각하고 있었다. 자신을 다정하게 쓸어내리고 토닥여주던 손과, 잘 했다며 머리를 만져주던 손길. “아...으... 흐응...” 알렉은 다른 손을 들어 제 머리 위에 올렸고, 손에 부비듯 머리를 도리질쳤다. 아버지인 로버트는 단 한번도 제게 잘 했다고 말해준 적이 없었다. 언제나 알렉은 부족한 아들이었다. 최선을 다해도 사랑받을 수는 없었고, 그래서 사랑받는다는 것은 예전부터 포기하고 있었다. 

“으응, 읏....흐으응, 응, 으으응...!” 

매그가 해 주었던 것과 비슷하게 손가락을 구부린 알렉은 몸을 동그랗게 말면서 세차게 떨었다. 전신이 심하게 경련하며 환희가 잦아드는 동안 알렉은 멍하니 매그를, 그리고 매그가 했던 말들을 떠올리고 있었다. 자신은 아무 것도 하지 않았는데, 그런데도 불구하고 남자는 자신을 귀엽다고 해 주었고 예쁘다고 해 주었다. 말을 잘 듣는 강아지라며 착하다고 해 주었고 사랑스럽다며 쓰다듬어 주었다. 아무 생각도 하지 않고 자신은 그저 매그너스에게 모든 것을 맡기기만 하면 되었다.큰 손실을 감내해야 할까봐 하나하나 신경을 곤두세운 채 결정을 내릴 필요도, 언제나처럼 포커페이스를 유지한 채 수하들에게 명령을 내릴 이유도 없었다. 모든 긴장을 내려놓고서 그냥 자극을 받아들이기만 하면 되었다. 그 물살에 휩쓸리는 것만으로도 남자는 자신을 칭찬해주었다.

“아, 주인님, 아...” 

알렉은 저도 모르게 끙끙대며 시트에 앞을 부볐고, 제가 사정하지 않고서 드라이 오르가즘만을 느꼈다는 사실을 깨닫고는 시뻘겋게 얼굴을 붉혔다. 씨발. 욕을 내뱉으며 훌쩍 자리에서 일어난 알렉은 트레이닝복을 대충 입고는 SH호텔로 향했다. 알렉의 집과 가까이 붙어 있는 SH호텔은 사우나와 스파를 겸하는 헬스장이 딸려 있었고, 알렉은 연간 회원권을 끊어놓고 거기에서 운동을 하고는 했다. 발렛에게 대충 키를 건넨 알렉은 라운지를 걸어 지나치려다가 잠시 멈춰섰다. 익숙한 엉덩이가 보였기 때문이었다. 눈을 감은 채 그 자리에 멈춰서 한숨을 내뱉은 알렉은 뒤로 돌려 했으나 그럴 수 없었다. 기지개를 편 매그가 고개를 들어 알렉을 바라보았고, 눈이 마주쳤기 때문이었다. 그러나 가볍게 목례를 한 매그는 곧 고개를 돌렸다. 흥미가 없다는 태도도 아니고 아예 모르는 사람과 잠시 눈이 마주쳤다는 듯한 동작이었다. 알렉은 그 사실에 왠지 화가 뻗치는 것을 느꼈으나 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 뭐라 해야 할지도 모르겠고, 뭐라 할 사이도 아니었기 때문이었다. 뒤를 돌아 헬스장으로 향하는 와중에도, 웨이트를 하고 샌드백을 치는 도중에도 알렉의 머릿속에서는 그 무심한 눈이 떠나지 않았다.

“지가 뭐라고... 씨발... 걘 그냥 돈 받고 몸이나 파는 앤데... 나한테 박는다고 뭐 달라지나. 걔가 박든 박히든 걔는 씨발 남ㅊ...”

말을 내뱉던 알렉은 호흡을 멈췄다. 순간 자신이 호텔에 있다는 것에 생각이 미쳤다. 그리고 자고로 호텔이라 함은 다른 목적도 분명히 있지만, 제 1순위는 그렇고 그런 것 아니겠는가. 판데모니엄에 물어 보았을 때 사장이 했던 말에 따르면 매그는 워낙 지명 손님이 많아 따로 초이스를 보지도 않는다고 했었다. 뭔지는 모르겠지만 기분 더러워. 알렉은 얼굴을 심하게 찡그리며 씻는 둥 마는 둥 옷을 입었다. 그럼 걔 여기 자러 온 건가. 얼마나 받기에 그러지? 아니, 애초에 돈이 왜 필요한 거지? 그러면 대체 나한테 그런 건 뭐였을까... 대체 무슨 생각으로 그런 거지? 알렉은 입술을 깨물며 머리를 한 번 털었다. 알 수 없는 것들 투성이였고 이해가 가지 않는 점들이 너무 많았다. 밖으로 나가다가 매그를 마주친다면 기분이 더 이상할 것 같았기에, 알렉은 잠시 멍하니 앉아 있었다. 세게 쥔 주먹 위로 하얗게 힘줄이 돋아 있었다. 알렉은 입술을 잘근잘근 씹으며 심호흡을 하기 위해 노력했다.

잠시 후 알렉은 다시 화장실로 들어갔고, 입술을 세게 깨문 후 성기를 흔들며 자위를 하기 시작했다. “으응... 응...” 입술을 덧그리던 손을 입 안으로 가져간 알렉은 곧 그 손가락을 소리내어 빨기 시작했다. 눈을 꾹 감은 채로 혀를 감으며 야하게 빨았다가, 손을 내어 가볍게 핥기도 했다. “주인님...아... 응, 넣어, 넣어주세요,” 무심하게 팔짱을 끼고 절 내려다보는 매그에게 박아달라고 애원하며 엉덩이를 흔드는 상상을 하자 알렉의 볼로는 피가 몰렸다. 최근 계속했던 자위와 잦은 성교로 인해 알렉의 뒤는 부드럽게 풀려 자극을 조르고 있었지만, 엉덩이로 손을 가져간 알렉은 바로 넣지 않고 계속 구멍을 매만지며 애태웠다. 아마 매그라면 이렇게 했을 것 같았다. “으아, 아응... 흐읏, 응, 흑...” 착한 멍멍이가 되기 위해 간절하게 애원하는 알렉의 신음은 잔뜩 뭉개져 있었다. 낑낑거리며 도리질을 치는 알렉의 머리 위에는 제 손 하나가 올라가 있었다.


	3. Chapter 3

“내 얼굴이 그렇게 맘에 드니? 그래?” 

매그는 몸을 숙여 제 얼굴을 알렉의 앞으로 가져다댔다. 뚫어져라 다갈색 눈을 바라본 알렉은 곧 말없이 입술을 깨물며 눈을 피했다. “대답해, 멍멍아.” 매그가 노래하듯 말하며 허리를 더 세게 움직이기 시작하자, 알렉은 이를 악물고 떨기 시작했다. 자신보다 작은 남자에게 당하고 있다는 생각은 알렉의 수치심을 한층 더 가중시켰다. “싫어! 너 싫다고. 저리 꺼져!” 고함을 지르며 발버둥을 친 알렉은 제가 또 침대 안임을 깨닫고 성질을 내며 자명종을 집어던졌다. 눈만 감으면 그날 꿈이었다. 그 새끼는 나 그렇게 해놓고 존나 잘 살고 있는데 씨발. 알렉은 짜증을 내며 쓰레기통을 걷어찼다. 피해자는 자신이고, 약에 취해 당한 것 뿐인데 왜 이렇게까지 고통받아야 하는지 알 수 없었다. 씨발, 그냥 죽이자. 마지막으로 한 번만 떡치고, 이번에는 내가 걔 박고 그냥 죽여버리자. 그럼 괜찮아지겠지. 알렉은 심호흡을 하며 판데모니엄에 전화를 걸었다.

노크 소리가 들리자 알렉은 손질하고 있던 글록을 내려놓은 채 크게 소리쳤다. “들어와.” 미소를 띄운 매그의 뒤로 제이스가 따라 들어왔으나 알렉은 손을 저어 제이스를 물렸고, 글록을 고쳐 쥐고서 자리에서 일어났다. 제이스가 나가자, 방을 둘러보고 있던 매그는 총 따위는 보이지 않는다는 듯 알렉에게 다가오며 손을 내밀었다. “안녕, 멍멍아. 잘 있었어?” 귀 끝까지 붉어진 알렉은 총을 든 손으로 세게 매그의 손을 쳐냈다. 이 남자의 속셈이 뭔지 알 수 없다는 것이 불쾌했고, 제 감정도 이해할 수 없어 답답했다. 알렉은 이를 갈며 입을 열었다. “그렇게 부르지마!” 고개를 갸우뚱한 매그는 눈썹을 살짝 들어올리더니 대답했다. “암캐 쪽이 더 맘에 드니?” 눈을 감은 알렉은 셋까지 세고서는 다시 눈을 떴고, 제 손에 들린 글록을 들어올려 매그의 가슴을 겨냥했다. 알렉은 평정한 목소리를 유지하려 애쓰며 말했다. 

“꿇어. 넌 날 망쳤어!! 그러니까 난 네가 빌고 애원하는 걸 봐야겠어. 그리고 나면 널 죽여버릴거야.”

매그는 무릎을 꿇지 않았고, 팔짱을 낀 채로 걸어가 소파에 앉았다. 자신을 완전히 무시하는 태도에 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “귀 먹었냐? 이거 안 보여?” 발을 쾅 구른 알렉이 총을 다시 겨누자 드디어 고개를 돌린 매그는 알렉을 쳐다보며 시큰둥하게 말했다. “내가 왜 그래야 하지? 어차피 난 너랑 달라. 지금 죽어도 잃을 게 없는 인생이라고.” 그 말은 일리있게 들렸기에 알렉은 잠시 침묵했다. 제 멋대로 보온병의 보리차를 따라 마시는 매그를 바라보던 알렉은 입 안쪽을 계속 씹다가 긴 한숨을 내쉬었고, 그 앞의 소파에 털썩 주저앉아 빤히 매그를 쳐다보았다. 얼마간의 시간이 흐르고 알렉은 입을 뗐다. 

“됐고, 하나만 물어보자. 너 왜 그때 나 모르는 척 했어? 나 봤잖아.”

그 동안 제일 궁금했던 질문이었다. 혹시 손님이 있어서 자신을 아는 척 하는 것이 어려웠던 것인지, 아니면 제가 죽일까 봐 무서웠던 것인지, 알렉은 그것이 궁금했다. 뭐라도 이유가 있을 것이 아닌가. “아, 그거?” 커피잔을 내려놓은 매그는 눈을 깜빡이는 알렉을 바라보며 웃었다. 매그의 눈이 생각보다 더 옅은 갈색이라는 생각을 알렉이 하는 동안 매그는 말을 이었다. “그냥. 그러면 네가 더 관심을 가질 거 같았거든. 사실 바로 날 부를 거라고 생각했는데, 네가 날 부르지 않아서 너무 오래 기다렸어. 나 같은 게 너랑 연락을 쉽게 취할 수 있을 리가 없잖아. 사장한테 말해 봤자 손님 폰 번호를 줄 리가 없는데다가, 네 폰 역시 여러 개일 거 뻔한 일이고.” 매그의 말을 들으며 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “왜?” 알렉은 제가 들은 말이 잘 이해가 가지 않았다. 왜 자신의 관심을 끄는 것이 중요하단 말인가. 알렉이 매그의 말을 이해하려 애쓰는 사이 매그는 당연한 것을 묻는다는 듯 입을 열었다.

“넌 이해력이 조금 딸리는구나. 멍멍아, 그냥 널 다시 보고 싶었어. 됐니? 내가 처음에 너한테 왜 그랬다고 생각해?”

“그야 나를 엿먹이고 싶어서...?”

매그는 한심하다는 표정을 짓고서 고개를 절레절레 내저었다. “말했다시피 난 너한테 개인적인 원한 같은 거 없어. 정말 내가 이렇게까지 설명해줘야 하겠니? 멍멍아, 난 그냥 너한테 좀 특별해 보이고 싶었어. 그래야 네가 날 다시 봐 줄 것 아니야? 안 그러면 네가 대체 왜 날 다시 찾아 주겠어? 너는 라이트우드 조직을 이끌고 계시는 보스고 나는 그냥 남창일 뿐인데 말이지. 너 한 번 앉힌 애는 다시 안 부른다며?” 알렉이 입을 딱 벌린 채 아무 말도 하지 않고 있자 매그는 눈을 살짝 올려 뜨며 속삭였다. “말했지만 나 너한테 첫눈에 반했어. 네가 걸어오는데 정말 섹시하더라. 오늘 오면서 얼마나 기대했는지 몰라. 네가 날 거칠게 박아줄 것인지, 아니면 나한테 정신 못 차릴만큼 박히고 싶은 것인지 그 상상만 했다고.” 알렉이 정신을 차리지 못하고 있는 사이 그의 손에서 글록을 빼앗아 든 매그는 킥킥거리며 입술을 핥았고, 총구를 알렉에게 다시 겨눴다. 알렉의 턱을 총신으로 치켜든 매그가 말했다. 실망한 목소리였으나 알렉은 그 목소리가 연기임을 쉽게 알 수 있었다. “그런데 넌 날 가지고 협박이나 하고. 정말 슬퍼.” 알렉이 눈을 데룩데룩 굴리는 사이 매그의 목소리가 바뀌었다. 좀 더 낮아진 목소리는 그 날과 닮아 있었다. “그러니까 엎드려, 멍멍아. 혼날 준비 됐어?” 몸을 일으킨 매그는 알렉의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 헉 하고 숨을 들이킨 알렉은 제가 발기했음을 깨달았다. 글록을 잡은 매그는 입술을 깨물고서 천천히 몸을 숙이는 알렉을 보며 미소를 지었다. 제 멍멍이한테는 여러모로 핑계가 많이 필요한 모양이었다.

***

“으응..아, 으... 흐앙,” 

매그가 삽입하자, 알렉은 바깥에 제이스가 서 있을 것이라는 것도 잊은 채로 높은 신음을 내질렀다. “흐음, 멍멍아.” 몇 번 움직이던 매그는 움직임을 멈추고는 속삭였다. “나 오기 전에 너 혼자서 놀고 있었구나?” 알렉의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 매그의 말은 거짓말이 아니었다. 알렉은 요즘 매일같이 뒤로 자위를 하고 있었다. 하지만 그 사실을 인정한다는 것은 수치스럽고 남자답지 못하게 느껴졌기에 알렉은 작게 대답했다. “...아니, 응... 아니야.” 제발 속아 주었으면 하는 알렉의 바램과는 달리 매그는 픽 하고 코웃음을 쳤다. “알렉산더?” 고개를 숙인 매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 가볍게 몇 번 쳐서 눈을 뜨게 만들었다. 입술을 비죽거린 알렉이 저를 올려다보자 매그는 웃으며 말했다. “속일 걸 속여라. 응? 내가 모를 것 같아? 너 내 직업이 뭔지 잊은 모양이구나?” 

들켰다는 것에 대한 수치심보다도 얘가 그걸 알 만큼 다른 사람이랑 셀 수 없을 만큼 했으리라는 것에 짜증이 난 알렉은 매그를 세게 밀쳤다. 조금 밀리는 것 같던 매그는 킥킥거리며 다시 몸을 숙였다. “알았어, 안 그럴게.” 낑낑거린 알렉은 옆에 놓인 매그의 한 손을 끌어다가 제 볼에 갖다댔다. 매그가 제 얼굴을 쓰다듬어주기 시작하자, 알렉은 망설이다가 입을 열었다. “머리, 흐윽... 만져줄 수, 있...어?” 매번 남창을 부르면 요구하고는 했던 것이었다. 머리를 쓰다듬어주는 손길이 기분 좋으며 어쩐지 안심이 되는 느낌까지 가져다 준다는 것을 안 이유로 알렉은 매번 이것을 요구해 오고는 했었다. “네가 원하는 건 뭐든지, 알렉산더.” 매그는 바로 알렉의 머리로 손을 뻗어 이마에 달라붙은 머리칼을 쓸어넘겨 주었고, 머리를 쓰다듬으며 앞이마에 키스를 남겨 주었다. 알렉은 몸을 떨며 매그를 끌어안았다. 거의 반으로 접힌 탓에 허리가 부서질 것 같았지만, 처음으로 자신에게 그런 감정을 느끼게 해 준 사람이 자신에게 키스를 해 주었다는 것만으로도 알렉의 가슴은 터질 듯이 뛰어대고 있었다. “쌀 것, 하아, 같아...” 알렉은 몽롱하게 중얼거렸다.

“나아... 나, 앞에...응, 만져도, 흣... 될까?”

“아니, 안 돼.”

곤란하다는 투로 매그가 말하자 알렉은 칭얼거리는 목소리를 하며 매그에게 달라붙었다. 눈을 감았다 뜬 매그는 알렉을 내려다보았다. 정말 허락을 해 주기까지는 만지지 않을 셈인지, 알렉의 손은 배까지 내려갔다가 머뭇거리며 다시 위로 올라오고 있었다. 하게 해 달라고 알렉이 몇 번 더 칭얼거렸지만 매그는 웃으며 고개를 흔들었다. 어차피 뒤로만 갈 수 있는데, 그리고 앞으로는 뒤만 쓰게 될 텐데 앞을 만지는 버릇을 들여 둬 봐야 좋을 것은 없었다. 매그는 달달 떨리는 알렉의 몸과 뾰족하게 솟아오른 핑크빛의 유두를 바라보며 미소지었다. “여기서 몇 명이나 받아봤지?” 매그가 물었다. 알렉이 절 만난 이후 남자들을 불러 섹스를 했다는 사실은 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 알렉의 사무실에서 책상 위에 그 알렉을 눕히고 섹스를 한 사람은 없다는 것을 알면서도 매그는 그 말을 알렉의 입으로 듣고 싶었다. “아... 읏...없ㅇ...” 붉어진 알렉이 웅얼거리는 소리를 들으며 매그는 미소를 지었다. “이것도 내가 처음이네, 그렇지? 앞으로 네가 여기 앉아 일할 때마다 넌 암캐일 뿐이라는 사실을 되새기며 구멍을 조일 거라고 상상하니 너무 기뻐. 네 부하들은 지금쯤 내가 네 밑에서 앙앙거리고 있을 거라고 생각하겠지만, 사실은 그 반대인 걸 알면 어떤 표정을 지을지 궁금해...” 눈을 꾹 감은 알렉은 끙끙거리며 고개를 휘저었지만, 구멍이 꼬오옥 조여졌다가는 다시 풀어지는 것을 몇 번 반복하는 것을 느끼며 매그는 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 몸은 솔직한 주제에 머리로는 아니라고 앙탈을 부려대는 것이 귀여웠고, 사랑스러웠다. 

위협적인 육체를 가졌으면서도 그 힘을 사용하지 못하고 제 밑에 깔려 낑낑거리는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 처음으로 정복욕이 이런 것이라는 것을 깨달았다. 사랑을 갈구하는 알렉이 안쓰러워 보이기도 했지만, 그 모습은 기묘한 만족감 역시도 가져다주었다. 핑크색인 데다 모양도 곧고 예쁜 알렉의 성기는 만져지지 않았음에도 불구하고 잔뜩 서서 프리컴을 질질 흘리고 있었다. 알 수 없는 충족감을 느끼며 매그가 속삭였다. “가고 싶니, 멍멍아? 싸고 싶어? 내 좆을 물고 가버리는 네 모습이 얼마나 야한지 내가 봐 줬으면 좋겠어?” 알렉은 열심히 고개를 끄덕이며 매그의 목을 안았다. 매그에게만 들릴 수 있는 목소리로 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. “허락, 아, 허락해주세요... 쥬잉, 쥬인님... 치, 칭찬해, 아읏... 흐, 주,” 알렉이 이성을 잃고 애교를 부리는 것을 들으며 매그는 세게 입술을 깨물었다. “상을 받을 자격이 있다는 걸 보여줘, 멍멍아.” 매그는 알렉의 안으로 거칠게 쳐올리며 속삭였다. “네가 얼마나 말을 잘 듣는지 주인님한테 보여줘.” 눈이 반쯤 넘어간 알렉은 명령에 따라 허리를 흔들며 신음했고, 매그가 “가도 돼.” 라고 말하자 세차게 사정했다. 으르렁거린 매그는 축 늘어진 알렉의 안으로 깊이 찔러넣고서 제 자신을 비워냈다. 씻으면 금방 사라져버릴 것이지만, 알렉에게 흔적을 남겨 두고 싶었다. 알렉이 아팠으면 싶었다. 자리에 앉을 때마다 자신을 기억할 수 있도록.

***

“...나 네가 맘에 들어.” 

정신을 차린 알렉은 매그의 허리를 꽉 껴안으며 중얼거렸다. “너 내가 살게... 평생 나한테만 몸 팔아라.” 기가 막히다는 표정을 지은 매그는 그 말에 폭소를 터트리며 웃었다. 알렉이 눈썹을 찡그리는 동안 낄낄거리던 매그가 물었다. “흐음, 난 좀 비싼데. 뭘 줄 건데?” 알렉은 끙끙거리며 고민했다. 돈을 말하자니 싫다고 거절할 것 같았고, 사실 억만금으로도 부족하다는 생각이 들었다. 뭐든지 최고를 제시해서 못 무르게 하고 싶었다. 망설이던 알렉은 입을 열었다. “날 줄게. 나 가지면 라이트우드 조직도 매그너스 네 거야.” 알렉은 자신이 가진 최고의 것을 제시하며 흘끗 매그의 눈치를 살폈다. 너랑 섹스하는 거 스트레스도 풀리고 진짜 아무 생각도 안 들더라. 책임 안져도 되고 너한테 맡기면 되니까. 평소에 난... 못 그러거든. 알렉은 마음 속으로 그 말을 삼켰다. 아직 그 말까지 뱉어 내기에는 조금 빠르다는 생각이 들었다. 매그가 대답은 하지 않고 제 가슴을 어루만지기만 하자 알렉의 표정은 어두워졌다. 난 네 다리를 자르기는 싫은데 혹시 맘에 안 드냐고 알렉이 입을 열려던 차 매그가 말했다. 

“알렉산더, 이미 난 네 거야. 모르겠어? 난 널 처음 만났을 때 내 목숨을 걸었어. 넌 날 이미 가졌어.”

알렉은 말없이 침을 삼켰다. 그의 인생에서 모든 것은 노력해야만 주어지는 어떤 것이었다. 그 어떤 것도 대가 없이 받아낸 것은 없었다. 하물며 보스 자리까지도 그랬다. 알렉이 아버지인 로버트를 죽인 것은 반대로 살해당하지 않기 위해서였다는 사실은 제이스만 알고 있었다. 침묵이 방 안에 내려앉자 알렉은 매그를 껴안은 팔에 힘을 주었다. 기분이 이상했다. “얼굴에 칼 안맞게 조심할게.” 알렉은 겨우 한 마디를 뱉었다. 매그는 킬킬거리더니 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래. 흠집이 난다면 조금 아쉬울 것 같거든.” 알렉은 수트핏을 망치는 한이 있더라도 방탄조끼를 입고 다녀야겠다고 결심했다. 몸을 뒤틀어대던 알렉이 다시 한 번 사정하기 직전 매그가 작게 소곤거렸다.

“맞다. 너 이제 변태 다 됐던데? 너랑 잔 애들이 말해줬어. 요구하는 거 엄청 많던데 다 나랑 한 것들,”

“응읏, 아, 네가 처음에, 흐읏... 약 썼잖아!!” 

알렉은 참지 못하고 고함을 질렀다. 그 때 기억만 해도 알렉의 몸은 부들부들 떨려왔다. 이제와서는 그게 분노인지, 아니면 흥분 때문인지 알수조차 없게 되었음에도 그랬다. “네가 약 써서, 그렇게 막 멋대로 나 따먹었으니까 씨발, 내가 이렇게 된 거잖아!! 그 전까지 난 멀쩡했어...” 알렉이 씨근거리며 말을 뱉어내는 와중에도 한 손에 담배를 든 매그는 어이없다는 듯 알렉을 바라보고 있었다. “알렉산더.” 재털이에 담배를 비벼 끄며 매그가 말했다. 이제 알렉은 어깨를 들썩이며 큰 소리로 꺼이꺼이 울고 있었다. 살짝 키득거린 매그는 몸을 숙여 알렉의 눈가에 입을 맞추며 눈물을 닦아 주었다. “멍멍아, 우는 것도 귀엽지만 그래도 울지 마. 주인님 속상하니까.” 눈물로 범벅이 된 알렉의 울음이 천천히 잦아드는 것을 느끼며 매그는 알렉의 목에 코를 부볐다. 아무래도 제가 너무 밀어붙인 모양이었다. 보스께서는 본인이 뒤로 잘 느낀다는 사실을 인정하기가 그렇게 수치스러우신가 보지. 히끅거리는 알렉의 유두를 잘근거리며 매그는 느리게 추삽질을 하기 시작했다. 

약을 썼다고 믿는다면 맞춰 줄 의사는 있었다. 뭐 어차피 지금에 와서야 그런 게 중요한 건 아니었으니까. 제 허리에 다리를 감고 조금씩 엉덩이를 흔들기 시작하는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 행복하게 웃었다. “좋아, 멍멍아?” 매그는 나른하게 질문하며 알렉의 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 볼을 살짝 붉힌 알렉은 고개를 끄덕이며 매그의 손에 머리를 부볐다.


End file.
